Conformidad
by tbornotb
Summary: House está confundido, no sabe si está alucinando o es la realidad, pero lo descubrirá en forma inesperada. Debera darse cuenta de que el camino fácil lleva a la conformidad


Es un fic de tres partes pero he decidido subirlo de una sola vez.

Tiene lugar durante los eventos de la 4 y 5 temporada, aunque quizás también calce dentro de la última temporada.

Disclaimer: House ni ninguno de los personajes aqui presente me pertecenen, lo que nuevamente es una lástima, pero cuando sea inmensamente rica las cosas cambiaran, muchas cosas cambiaran jajajajajaja

Para todos mis hameron fellows.

* * *

_**In my place, in my place **_  
_**Were lines that I couldn't change **_  
_**I was lost, oh yeah**_

_**-coldplay-  
**_

_**Conformidad**_

_**-1-**_

"_Sintió que perdía el control de la moto, estaba seguro que se estrellaría contra el automóvil estacionado, trato de apretar el freno para reducir el impacto. _

_De pronto simplemente, la oscuridad"_.

Despertó de golpe, ya era de día.

Se sintió extraño, la habitación se le antojó muy luminosa, ordenada y limpia, definitivamente no recordaba así su habitación.

Sintió pasos que se aproximaban desde el pasillo.

-Greg, levántate ya, sabes que hoy debes llegar conmigo al hospital- movió la cabeza intentando asimilar las palabras que acaba de escuchar.

-vamos que esperas, la ducha está lista- vio que Lisa Cuddy se asomaba a la habitación.

Apretó los labios y cerró los ojos, preguntándose si la noche anterior había tomado de más y había hecho alguna locura, comprobó su aliento, nada.

Levantó las sábanas para ver si estaba desnudo, pero tenía todo el pijama puesto.

-dónde está mi bastón- gritó, la vio aparecer nuevamente asomando la cabeza

-te has tomado algo… estás drogado…-lo miró con cara de interrogación

-no he tomado nada, pero sin mi bastón…

-dios, estás cada vez peor, ya no lo usas recuerdas… ketamina…, creo que definitivamente quedarte sin vicodinas te ha afectado. Y date prisa el Dr. Jackson nos espera- dijo mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

Definitivamente no entendía nada.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y apoyó sus pies en el suelo, esperando la punzada de dolor, pero no llegó, se levantó y caminó perfectamente buscando el baño.

Se metió en él, y notó que era un baño compartido. Se duchó y volvió a la habitación.

Cuando buscó algo que ponerse, no encontró nada.

-dónde está…-grito para que ella lo escuchara

-la puerta del rincón… ponte la camisa celeste y los pantalones negros, tus zapatos están abajo.

Abrió el closet y todo lo que le había señalado estaba allí, junto con mucha otra ropa perfectamente ordenada ¿acaso era suya?.

Se subió al auto de ella y la escuchó hablar durante todo el camino con mucha familiaridad, y sólo atinó a responder con monosílabos.

Pensaba porque en su cabeza nada cuadraba, y quien era el jodido Dr. Jackson y por qué tenía que ir con ella a verlo… le estaría fallando la memoria.

Al llegar al PPTH, le tomó de la mano y él se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada, notó que en realidad a nadie le sorprendía esa actitud.

Lo llevó hasta le tercera planta, por fin sabría quien era Jackson, y mientras caminaba vio el letrero que decía "GINECOLOGÍA".

Un hombre alto de unos 40 años les recibió, le estiró la mano como si le conociera de toda la vida y le dijo un "Dr House, adelante".

Vio a Jackson conversando con Cuddy y luego que ella se tendía en la camilla para hacerle una ecografía, estaba sonriente mientras escuchaba atenta todas las explicaciones.

14 semanas de embarazo.

Jackson se acercó a él y le felicitó, a lo que musitó un escueto "gracias".

Cuando vio a Cuddy estirar las manos hacia él inconscientemente se levantó y espero que ella le tomara la mano para llevarla a su vientre. Lo que para la decana significaba la mayor alegría de su vida, para él era una infinidad de preguntas que fluían en su cabeza.

¿Cuddy embarazada?

¿Iba a ser padre?

¿Cómo, cuándo y en qué momento?

Y lo de aquella mañana, la cama, la ropa.

Se sintió extraño en su propia vida

* * *

_**If you go, if you go **_  
_**Leaving me here on my own **_  
_**Well I wait for you**_

_**-coldplay-  
**_

**-2-**

"_Sintió que perdía el control de la moto, estaba seguro que se estrellaría contra el automóvil estacionado, trato de apretar el freno para reducir el impacto. _

_De pronto simplemente, la oscuridad"_.

"U_na luz brillante iluminó su rostro, el sabor metálico inconfundible de la sangre le inundó la boca impidiéndole hablar. No podía mover la cabeza, ni el resto del cuerpo. El dolor parecía invadirlo todo. Sentía como sus ojos se cerraban hasta que escuchó su nombre_

_-House- por el tono de voz supo al instante que era Cameron, estaba en urgencias __del algún hospital, intentó hablar._

_-no hables, te vamos a ingresar a cirugía, has tenido un accidente_

_-tengo frio-dijo entre dientes y sintió la cálida mano de ella tomar la suya infundiendo el calor que empezaba a perder._

_-vamos- fue lo último que escuchó antes de que la tibieza de su mano se le escaba por completo y su imagen se alejara."_

Se despertó con la respiración agitada, miró a su lado, ella dormía plácidamente dándole la espalda.

Otra vez el mismo sueño, pero esta vez había continuado hasta urgencias, parece que sentía el sabor de la sangre y el dolor insoportable, pero por sobre todo el calor de la mano de Cameron.

Se miró la mano y pensó en ella.

Cameron.

No recordaba cuanto tiempo hacía que no veía a Cameron.

Debía hablar con Wilson. Él sí podía ayudarle a solucionar sus dudas.

Al otro día entró sin llamar como siempre

-ya sé a lo que vienes

- no, no lo sabes

-vienes a preguntarme por Cameron, sí tengo noticias de ella- House se quedó callado, parece que su amigo ahora era capaz de leer su mente. Incluso sabía lo que había soñado.

-cómo sabes qué…

-House hace meses que me preguntas por ella, lo recuerdas, y siempre te digo lo mismo, está en Bostón con Chase, hace algunos meses se han casado.

-y…?

-Y Foreman está en el departamento de neurocirugía de la Universidad John Hopkins, tú mismo lo recomendaste.

-vaya si que puedes leer mi pensamiento, cómo sabías…

-porque hace meses que me preguntas por ellos, sobre todo por Cameron, y creo que te estás volviendo idiota porque siempre te digo lo mismo- House lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-House, estas bien así, sin dolor, no vas drogado, ya nadie te demanda y decidiste sentar cabeza, tienes una mujer hermosa a tu lado que te ama y ha logrado calmar tu carácter, además ahora serás padre en menos de un mes… disfruta, deja de hacer preguntas que ya no tienen respuesta.

House se levanto y se apoyo en el pomo de la puerta y antes de salir dijo

-yo no la… no sé cómo… dios siento que esto no es más que un mal sueño y que estoy perdido… espera has dicho menos de un mes-volviéndose hacia Wilson… olvídalo, no es nada.

Y se fue, con más dudas de las que había entrado.

Necesitaba pensar, Wilson le había dicho que Cameron y Foreman se habían marchado, ¿desde cuándo Wilson manejaba esa información y él no?, y además le había dicho que en un mes sería padre… y ¿dónde se habían ido casi 5 meses?, porque lo último que recordaba era esa ecografía.

Decidió ir al despacho de la decana. Entró sin llamar

-si vienes a preguntarme por Cameron nuevamente la respuesta en no, deja de insistir que la quieres de vuelta, ya te lo dije está en Boston se casó con Chase y vive allá.

-cuántos meses tienes-dijo bruscamente

-cómo que cuantos meses…Greg… 8… de que va todo esto- se reclinó en su asiento intentando cruzar los brazos sobre la enorme panza, mirándolo seria.

-por qué no estás de baja

-trabajo en un hospital, tú estás aquí, si algo pasara no tendrás que traerme. Greg, relájate, sé que debes estar nervioso, nuestro hijo está por nacer, es lógico.

Asintió con la cabeza, se dio media vuelta y cuando estaba a punto de salir se detuvo volteándose hacia ella.

-cuando entré, has dicho que …

-bueno pensé que venias a hablar de Cameron, ¿sabes? ya estoy harta de que me preguntes por ella todos los meses, no volverá a tu equipo, ya te lo dije, está en Boston, arréglatelas con los nuevos. Ya sé que no te agradan, pero si quieres despídelos y contrata a otros. Me da lo mismo.

-¿por qué dices que te pregunté por ella?

-viniste esta mañana a hablar de eso

-no, fui a hablar con Wilson

-estás bien… ¿pasa algo?, ¿tomaste algo y estas teniendo alucinaciones?

-no, eso fue un… o esto es un sueño. No importa.- dijo moviendo la cabeza, como queriendo recordar con quien había tenido esa conversación.

Y simplemente se dio media vuelta y salió.

Se sentó en su chaise loung, no entendía que estaba pasando, estaba seguro que había hablado con Wilson sobre Cameron, pero por qué Cuddy le salía con lo mismo, y si alguna enfermedad lo estaba afectando, parecía tener desvanecimientos, o bloqueos mentales porque no recordaba cómo había llegado a ese punto.

Necesitaba respuestas

Volvió a la oficina de Wilson, ya era tarde, seguro estaría solo.

-necesito que me hagas un favor

-te escucho- se acomodó en su asiento dispuesto a escuchar

-Necesito que hagas una resonancia

-a alguno de tus pacientes- lo vio negar con la cabeza- a tu pierna, porque te recuerdo que la ketamina…

-no es mi pierna, es mi cabeza

-explícate-dijo cruzándose de brazos

-creo que me estoy volviendo loco- Wilson lo seguía mirando- hay cosas que no recuerdo y parezco saltar de un momento a otro sin saber cómo llegue a ese punto.

-¿qué es lo que no recuerdas?

-al parecer todo, de pronto…-levantó la vista para mirarlo- dime he tenido algún accidente últimamente… necesito saber, siempre sueño que estoy tendido en una camilla de urgencias.

-bueno luego de que la ketamina funcionó todo comenzó a salir bien. Tus lacayos finalmente sentaron cabeza y decidieron irse, contrataste un nuevo equipo, comenzaste a salir con Cuddy, y de a poco decidiste dar el gran paso y casarte- le indicó el dedo anular de la mano izquierda- y hace unos meses que ella está embarazada.

-desde cuándo que ella y yo..

-hace dos años que se casaron

-y el bebé…

-es niño, se llamará William- House rodo los ojos, seguía sin entender nada, inflo los majillas y se levantó

-gracias-dijo casi en un susurro

-House seguro que estas bien, esto no es más que una reacción de pánico ante tu paternidad.

-eso espero.

Volvió a su chaise loung, estaba cansado. Tocó el anillo de su mano y jugando con él se durmió.

* * *

_**Please, please, please **_  
_**Come on and sing to me **_  
_**To me, me **_

**_Come on and sing it out, out, out _**  
**_Come on and sing it now, now, now _**  
**_Come on and sing it_**

_**- coldplay-  
**_

**-3-**

"_Sintió que perdía el control de la moto, estaba seguro que se estrellaría contra el automóvil estacionado, trato de apretar el freno para reducir el impacto. _

_De pronto simplemente, la oscuridad"_.

"U_na luz brillante iluminó su rostro, el sabor metálico inconfundible de la sangre le inundó la boca impidiéndole hablar. No podía mover la cabeza, ni el resto del cuerpo. El dolor parecía invadirlo todo. Sentía como sus ojos se cerraban hasta que escuchó su nombre_

_-House- por el tono de voz supo al instante que era Cameron, estaba en urgencias del algún hospital, intentó hablar._

_-no hables, te vamos a ingresar a cirugía, has tenido un accidente_

_-tengo frio-dijo entre dientes y sintió la cálida mano de ella tomar la suya infundiendo el calor que empezaba a perder._

_-vamos- fue lo último que escuchó antes de que la tibieza de su mano se le escaba por completo y su imagen se alejara."_

"_Abrió los ojos, estaba en pabellón, sintió la voz de__l cirujano cerca suyo, seguro le explicaba a otro que primero deberían extirpar el bazo, era el causante del sangrado interno, y luego podrían reparar la fractura del antebrazo izquierdo._

_Miró hacia arriba y vio a Cameron, podría jurar que una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla mientras observaba fijamente toda la escena, hasta que por fin los ojos de ella se encontraron con los suyos, y se quedo allí, la mascarilla del gas de la anestesia hacía que sus vista se cerrara lentamente, llevándose sus ojos como la última imagen."_

Otra vez el mismo sueño, pero esta vez se había visto en cirugía.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, pero una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-pensé que nunca despertarías- el reconocer esa voz se volvió completamente hacía ella y cuando la vio sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, esbozó una leve sonrisa

-Cameron qué… ¿por qué estás aquí?

-yo siempre he estado aquí

-Wilson y Cuddy me dijeron que estabas en Boston

-¿qué más te dijeron?

-No mucho, que tú y Chase se habían casado…, pero no me dieron más información.

-y tú te conformaste

-les creí- dijo confundido

-y donde quedó eso de que "todo el mundo miente" desde cuando te crees todo lo que te dicen, el Gregory House que yo conozco jamás se habría quedado así.

-¿qué quieres decir?- dijo inquieto

-Mírate House,- hablaba con seguridad mirándole a los ojos como si él pudiera reflejarse en ellos- elegiste el camino fácil y te dejaste llevar, quizás ahora no eres miserable…, sino patético- notó la dureza de sus palabras- has perdido tu esencia House,- movió la cabeza y apartó la mirada un instante ¿dónde está tu corazón?, ¿dónde está tu obsesión por resolver el puzle? . Antes te entregabas en cada caso con tus pacientes. A pesar de lo mucho que decías que no te importaban. De hecho eso- volvió a mirarlo- eso fue lo que me enamoró de ti. Saber que tenías una forma de ver las cosas que nadie más tenía- se arrodilló frente a él y tomo su rostro entre sus manos y en un susurro agregó- no has buscado la felicidad ni siquiera has luchado por ella. Te has conformado con lo que tenías a mano.

Cameron se puso de pie, pero él atrapó su mano.

Se levantó sin soltarla y quedó a unos centímetros de distancia

- parece que este momento es lo único que tiene lógica en todo esto, o quizás no lo tenga…-se acercó más a ella- no quiero conformarme… no quiero que te vayas, necesito saber…

Y acortó la distancia entre ambos hasta juntar sus labios a los de ella, y la aferró contra su cuerpo, a los pocos segundos el beso se hizo más apasionado, y la sintió cooperar abiertamente, sintió que la lengua de ella buscaba tímidamente la suya y él simplemente respondió al juego.

Se separó lentamente de ella, le sonrió, y le musitó un simple "gracias".

"_Sintió que perdía el control de la moto, estaba seguro que se estrellaría contra el automóvil estacionado, trato de apretar el freno para reducir el impacto. _

_De pronto simplemente, la oscuridad"_.

"U_na luz brillante iluminó su rostro, el sabor metálico inconfundible de la sangre le inundó la boca impidiéndole hablar. No podía mover la cabeza, ni el resto del cuerpo. El dolor parecía invadirlo todo. Sentía como sus ojos se cerraban hasta que escuchó su nombre_

_-House- por el tono de voz supo al instante que era Cameron, estaba en urgencias del algún hospital, intentó hablar._

_-no hables, te vamos a ingresar a cirugía, has tenido un accidente_

_-tengo frio-dijo entre dientes y sintió la cálida mano de ella tomar la suya infundiendo el calor que empezaba a perder._

_-vamos- fue lo último que escuchó antes de que la tibieza de su mano se le escaba por completo y su imagen se alejara."_

"_Abrió los ojos, estaba en pabellón, sintió la voz del cirujano cerca suyo, seguro le explicaba a otro que primero deberían extirpar el bazo, era el causante del sangrado interno, y luego podrían reparar la fractura del antebrazo izquierdo._

_Miró hacia arriba y vio a Cameron, podría jurar que una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla mientras observaba fijamente toda la escena, hasta que por fin los ojos de ella se encontraron con los suyos, y se quedo allí, la mascarilla del gas de la anestesia hacía que sus vista se cerrara lentamente, llevándose sus ojos como la última imagen."_

"_Comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos dejando que se acostumbraran a la luz, no sentía dolor, y supuso que estaba bajos los efectos de la morfina, de pronto se dio cuenta de que unos dedos estaban entrelazados a los suyos._

_Bajo la vista lentamente para saber quién era._

_Estaba dormida, pero al notar el color de su cabello y el inconfundible pijama rosa, ya no tuvo dudas._

_Cerró los ojos, no quiso despertarla, era suficiente con saber que estaba allí.__ Simplemente se aferró con fuerza a la mano de ella._

_La había encontrado y no la dejaría ir otra vez, eso era todo lo que importaba__."_

_FIN_

_reviews are nice.  
_


End file.
